


Do You

by nonbinaryspock



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I'm trying something new, M/M, POV Second Person, Scriddler, idk this is kinda weird??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryspock/pseuds/nonbinaryspock
Summary: It’s not the right time, you’re not the right people, you can’t let him see you like that. You can’t let him.





	Do You

A hazy cloud of ash has settled over the city. Something is burning. Something is always burning in Gotham. He tells you the air quality is too poor to go out. Says your lungs might give out. A bit overdramatic, but that is to be expected from him.

He offers to let you stay over. You want to say yes. But giving in like this is too easy. If you give in, he wins, and then everything is… you don’t want to start out like that. But you _want_ to say yes. And he knows that. Because he knows everything about you. Somehow.

So you stay. Reluctantly. Willingly. It doesn’t matter. You stay.

You can tell he’s glad you did. He’s not good at hiding that sort of thing. He’s so… eager. Always has been. You like that about him.

He asks you questions. He’s always asking questions, even if he doesn’t know it. Even when he doesn’t want to. He has to. So you let him. He asks about your work—a formality, more than anything. He doesn’t really want to know about that.

He makes a comment, an offhand remark, nothing of importance. Nothing that should be important. But you can feel it settle over you like ash over the city and for a moment your blood runs cold. For a moment you’re a child again. Trapped. Trapped in the dark with nothing but the pounding of your own heart and hundreds of cold, empty eyes fixed on you. For a moment, you’re terrified again.

He notices. He’s smart enough to notice. But he doesn’t understand. Doesn’t understand what he did, doesn’t understand what’s happening. He doesn’t know. You realize he doesn’t know anything about you.

So you deflect. You’re good at that. Shifting the focus. And he lets you, because he likes the attention. But he doesn’t forget. He might be distracted, but he doesn’t forget what he said or how you reacted and he doesn’t forget the feeling of not understanding. That is something he can’t forget. Because he always understands. Or at least acts like he does.

You can’t bring yourself to be upset with him. He’s young. He’s human. He doesn’t know you. You haven’t let him know you. Should you?

You can’t. It’s not the right time, you’re not the right people, you can’t let him see you like that. You can’t let him.

Instead, you let him kiss you. Let his hands come to rest on your waist. Creep towards your back. You let them. You feel your own hands work their way into his hair, feel your fingers graze the nape of his neck. Kiss him back. You like it. And he knows that. Because he knows everything about you. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> there are fires nearby in my state and there's smoke in the air all the time so yeah i was thinking abt that


End file.
